Oscillating heat pipe structures associated with printed wiring board assemblies are typically “planar” structures formed entirely within a thin, rectangular box, limiting their usefulness as cooling systems for covers receiving the device(s) to be cooled and secured to a coldwall by flanges offset from the body.